The Underwater Captor
by zxcraous
Summary: Squidward wakes up in a bright room, and recalls being attacked. Who did this to him? This story is in progress and will be updated when I can do so... Just went back and fixed the first and third person issue (:
1. Chapter 1

I woke up, groggy and disoriented. The room was all white, but why? I'd never been in such a bright room such as this. The walls burned my eye sockets to a crisp.

"Spongebob?" I called out.

He was the last person I had seen before I woke up . . .

_I had been playing my favorite instrument the whole morning. Spongebob was playing outside with Patrick. _

_ "One, two, three, four . . ." the sponge counted all the way to thirty. "Ready or not, here I come, Patrick!"_

_ Suddenly, Patrick appeared from behind a bush while screaming in terror._

_ "Why would you go after your best friend?!"_

_ "That's what you do in hide and seek, Patrick!"_

_ "We were playing hide and seek?"_

_ Spongebob laughed hysterically for five minutes. _

_ "Morons, can't they see I'm trying to concentrate?" I said to the empty room._

_ Later on, the two went into Spongebob's vibrant abode. Thank goodness! I continued playing some basic scales until I was hit on the head._

That was all I could remember. I noticed that I was strapped to the chair I was sitting in. My tentacles were starting to lose circulation. How long had I been out? Suddenly, the door opened. A masked man was carrying a sack.

"So, you're awake," he said.

I didn't know how to reply. All I did was watch him set up a chair across from me and released who was in the bag. It was Spongebob, and he was out cold.

"Na-na-squa . . ." he mumbled and turned on his side in the chair.

The masked man re-positioned the sponge and strapped him to the chair.

"I know that you know this guy. He's your neighbor," the man creepily grinned at me.

"How do you know this?"

"You'll figure out eventually."

With that, the kidnapper disappeared. _Okay, so now I know it is someone that Spongebob and I know,_ I thought,_ but who? Patrick is a possibility, but he is too stupid for this . . ._ Even though I hate the little guy, I was worried about him. He was actually _frowning_ as he slept. Maybe he had been beaten up, too . . .

He looked unscathed, though. Maybe the captor had said something to him that made him vulnerable? Well, Spongebob is _very_ vulnerable, but that's a prospect. _I hope he wakes up,_ I thought, _I need to know if he saw this guy without a mask!_

_"Spongebob . . ." _I whispered.

The sleeping younger man tried to change his position in the seat but couldn't fight against his restraints. _I shouldn't wake him, he looks exhausted. He always works himself too hard, but keeps a smile on his face. _Sure, I know it's weird how I'm being nice towards the sponge, but I have no reason to be mean to him right now. Spongebob kept trying to get more comfortable and continued to fail. Next, his blue eyes shot open.

"Squidward, is that you?"

"Spongebob! You're awake!"

"Where are we?"

"I have no idea. What do you remember before being here?"

"Well, I was hanging out with Patrick and then I heard something downstairs. I went down to check, and someone kicked me. That's all I remember."

As Spongebob struggled to get free, he put his head down which revealed a giant foot-shaped bruise that spread all the way down to his shirt.

"Ouch, that looks painful."

"How long have you been here? You are awake now, so you must've been here longer . . ."

"I was knocked out too. Earlier, our captor came in and you were in a sack. Then, you slept for a little bit and woke up to this."

Spongebob started to cry, "I don't like it here, Squidward!"

He tried to hug me, but couldn't move. "These straps are so annoying!"

"Shhh, he's going to hear us!"

As though staged, the man was back.

"Yeah, little sponge, you are _way too loud_."

The two captives cringed in fear.

"Wh-wh-what are you going to do to us?" Spongebob's voice was higher than a chipmunk's.

"I'll let you figure that one out," as he said that, he threw another sack into the room, but didn't bother taking out whatever was inside.

Spongebob gasped, "Oh my goodness! Squidward, how are we going to help the person trapped in there?"

The sack was right by the door, which was a couple feet away. Maybe they could try hopping in their seats?

"Spongebob, can you hop?"

His neighbor tried and succeeded. Eventually, the two made it over to the sack, which was really still.

"I hope we aren't too late!" Spongebob prayed.

After a couple minutes of struggling to lean and using their teeth to rip the bag, a figure popped out. It was Patrick. "Patrick!" The starfish didn't wake up.

"Don't worry; I think he's been attacked. He'll wake up eventually."


	2. Chapter 2

After some more struggling, we returned to where we had been originally.

"Well, now we know it's not Patrick. . ." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"While you were knocked out, the masked man spoke to me. He said that we would figure out how he knows us eventually . . ."

Both of us stared into space, trying to think of an appropriate person who would do such a thing. Neither of us could put the pieces together.

"How are we going to escape?" Spongebob's eyes were dilated.

"Our only way out is Patrick. Once he wakes up, he can set us free!"

Just as they had anticipated, the sea star started to wake up.

"Patrick, wake up!"

"Huh? Spongebob?" he stood up.

"Patrick! Hurry up and get us out of these restraints!" Spongebob grinned.

My neighbor walked over to the sponge and tried prying them off manually.

"I'm going to need some tools . . ."

Unfortunately, the room wasn't equipped with anything of the sort. Shockingly, an idea popped into Patrick's brain. "I'll just carry you two as you are!"

As expected, that plan failed. "I'm out of ideas."

I started to scan the room. The room had a television, and that was all.

"Why is this room so empty?" I queried.

"At least there's a TV!" Spongebob optimistically pointed out.

After a couple moments of silence, the masqueraded creature returned. Patrick cringed in fear behind Spongebob's chair.

"So, you're all awake."

None of us replied. Creepily, he stepped closer to us. "Couldn't find a way out?"

As though we were a bunch of kids replying to an intimidating teacher, we all slowly shook our heads.

"Why are we here?!" Patrick blurted out.

The response was not words, but bloodcurdling laughter. The three of us shivered.

"You still don't get it, do you?"

"Clearly, we don't!" I got annoyed by the suspense.

Again, we were left alone once the door slammed shut.

"I wish I could get out of this chair!" Spongebob started whining.

"Is that really your highest priority right now? Getting out of your _annoying_ chair? Don't you realize that we've been kidnapped by a deranged lunatic?!" I was steaming.

Spongebob didn't answer. His eyes were shut, and so were Patrick's. "What's going on-"

Déjà vu. Another white room affected my vision. Spongebob and Patrick were nowhere to be found. Suddenly, a familiar giggle sounded from behind me.


End file.
